Warm Love
by NewExtremeEra
Summary: Jelsa all the way! read and review ;D


All he ever did was touch her, she wasn't complaining at all. But damn did it piss her off with the teasing.

Jack would begin with a soft steady grinding, he gently pressed into her hips, and made it clear that he wanted her.

Then he would swiftly slip his skilled fingers inside of her, Elsa couldn't just stop him, Jack worked with a purpose, after making her cum once he would lazily remove his long, lean, sodden fingers from her panties and rub them on her exposed heated neck, he knew Elsa was still pulsing down below so he pressed his erection through her panties as firm as he could and began massaging. Jack used his chilled, lenient, tongue to clean up Elsa's neck, he loved the moans she released during this but not as much as the moans he received when he made contact with her perky, pale breasts. Jack would massage her breasts and grind her hips in the same motion only trying incredibly hard for his erection to somehow rip past her panties, which it never did.

Around this point in time they were in Elsa's bed only Jack was fully clothed. Elsa felt too faint to even acknowledge it, he made her feel so so good, the best she has ever felt in years. Jack purposely left a saliva trail all over her hardened buds, licking and sucking them to Elsa's desire. Elsa would shakily grabs Jacks hand he used for support and place it on her unattended bud. When he would pinch it and massage it, Elsa would mutter out Jack's name, and fearlessly thrust her hips with his, completely catching him off guard. Almost causing him to rip her panties off and penetrate her right then and there which she wanted, but not once did he oblige.

Elsa would let her powers take over her emotion and freeze over her room in no doubt. Jack raised his head to kiss Elsa's soft pink lips, then trailed down her heated neck, past her breasts and spend extra time cooling her heated area below with light chaste butterfly kisses, occasionally blowing air on her, Elsa squirmed. Jack loved it, it almost gave him a sick excuse to push past her folds and pound her clit with his hardened member nonstop, but he would never put Elsa in that kind of pain. Jack ran his ice cold hands down her back and hips, gripping and holding them into place as he lowered his head, he wanted a taste.

Elsa shivered from the entrance of his tongue. Jack explored her dragging his tongue along slowly like a wave and crashing it against her burning clit. Jack would die to be in Elsa's place but enjoyed doing this to her he was indecisive about dominance during sex but ended up playing the dominant role. It was funny because Elsa had such a mouth outside of the bedroom, I guess she has a weakness.

After making her explode in pure bliss, Jack spent the remaining time lapping his tongue against her clit again sucking and blowing it.

Elsa gripped his hair and pressed his head closer, she could feel the heat permeate from below, this time Elsa wanted Jack.

Elsa endured his games and prepared herself for his still insanely throbbing erection. Elsa didn't know how he was able to remove all that heat and tension without her help, but that didn't matter. She was going to fix that.

Once Jack lifted his head he delved his tongue right inside her mouth, she could always see that bewildered smirk on his face.

Jack looped his arms back around Elsa's waist and attempted to begin grinding again, but Elsa slipped her hand in between them just in time she wasn't able to lift his dead weight off of her. Jack groaned as Elsa began rubbing, the head of his erection tickled her palm, and it was growing harder, Jack wanted to stop grinding against her hand but couldn't, it felt to good, Soon Elsa was able to remove Jack pants and underwear, he put up no protests, Elsa grew wetter just touching it. Unlike his body, it was hot, Elsa moaned from just imagining it in her, so far it didn't even feel like a body part, there was no flesh she could feel everything was just hard, Elsa dragged her fingers against the bottom of his massive erection, Jack moaned into her mouth, sucking her tongue, Elsa knew she wasn't nearly as turned on as he was she she could play her games.

Suddenly she felt Jack hook a finger in the back of her panties pulling them down from behind, Elsa anticipated this moment, and removed his shirt so that they were now completely naked. Jack thrust into Elsa hand, he tried to remove it as his erection felt dizzying, Elsa palmed it a few times, before Jack could get the chance Jack gripped her hips tighter as Elsa slowly dragged her hand off of his member. Now Jack's ice force hovered above her walls. Jack thrust in, pushing past her walls, Elsa whimpered from the pain, Jack took that as a sign to be a little more gentle with her, before he could even entire his entire length he came, still thrusting in Elsa, determined to make her come.

"Aw Fuck." Jack muttered as he grew another erection as quickly as he came, he found it insane how he could be gathering come while releasing it. Elsa arched her back, giving Jack the opportunity to ravish her naked upper half.

"J-Jack-" whispered Elsa before directing all her attention to her burning womanhood, Jack slowed down his pace, making his thrusts deeper and more sensual, Elsa could feel not only her pressure but his between her legs, Jack pinned Elsa's wrists to the bed and continued his pace, Elsa moaned and thrust with him, but that only caused Jack to tighten the grasp on her wrists.

Jack pulled out and traveled deeper inside her, he was going to climax again, maybe even before Elsa.

"Jack.. Faster- h-harder." Elsa moaned, he did want that adrenaline, make Elsa see stars.

His thrusts were more complete, he pressed his chest to Elsa's and held her like there was not tomorrow.

"Ah- ah- mm- ah..." She loudly moaned, Jack silenced her with a kiss, grunting and groaning into her mouth. Jack could feel Elsa's walls closing on him, he thrust deeper and faster, Elsa gripped his his shoulder and an ecstasy bubble popped within each of them. It warmed their cold bodies to the core.

"Mmmmm Jack..." She moaned loudly again.

Jack continued to ride out his climax, letting an endless amount of come pour into Elsa, he kissed her lips, and nipped her nose.

"Jack you are such a bastard." Elsa said lifelessly.

"Oh I know, so what does that make you?" He asked, provoking more bickering.

"Amused." She countered and lightly kissed his lips, Jack pulled out of her and plopped down next to her.

Their eyes drifted closed until Elsa felt warm liquid pooling her upper right thing.

"Jack you are disgusting!" she shouted in realization.

He flashed her that lovable goofy grin, completely embarrassed "Sorry..."


End file.
